One-shot's BanG Dream, Love Live y Revue Starlight
by MrAvocadoMan06
Summary: Compilado de diversas historias Yuri entre personajes de franquicias como Love Live (Sunshine, Nijisaki y U's) y BanG Dream.
1. She Will be Loved

_**Notas del autor:**_

_Antes que nada debo decir que esto de tener muchas ideas fue lo que dio origen a este compendio de historias que iré sacando, usando diversas franquicias aparte de Love Live y BanG Dream. En fin espero sea de su agrado está primer historia._

**Titulo: _She will be Loved_**

**Franquicia: _BanG Dream_**

**Pareja: _TomoHima (TomoeXHimari)_**

**Tomoe Pov.**

La lluvia es generalmente asociada con los sentimientos negativos, aunque para mi caso esto no es así, para mi la lluvia es una parte del clima que me da la oportunidad de sentarme en casa y observarla al lado de una ventana acompañando mi tiempo de observación con música y un delicioso café o té.

Desde que tengo buena memoria siempre he amado cuando llueve, sobre todo por esos días en los que jugaba con mis mejores amigas o con mi hermana pequeña…

Aunque en este día la lluvia me traería algo más que solo un gran día, cambiaría algo en mi.

_Todo sucedió un Lunes en la tarde…_

Había salido de clases y me dirigía a mi trabajo de medio tiempo, un café cerca de la estación de trenes. El día había sido en su totalidad nublado y con una alta probabilidad de lluvia, eso no fue un problema para mi pues lleve mi paraguas por si está situación sucedía.

Aunque casi tan rápido como cargue con dicho paraguas fue como lo entregue…

Hacia un tiempo que comencé a observar a mi compañera y amiga de trabajo, Hikawa Sayo, ella es una chica muy seria y siempre apasionada con lo que hace. Como dije siempre he observado sus acciones, por lo que un día me di cuenta que ella nunca dejaba de mirar a una chica en especial, una chica de cabello corto, color chocolate, Sayo-san parecía muy perdida mirándola. En ese momento lo comprendí, ella se había enamorado, solo que siendo ella muy densa no lo notaba. Como buena amiga que soy decidí ayudarla, este día la lluvia se intensificó mucho haciendo que esa chica quedará atrapada aquí en el local.

—¿Ahora que haré?— pregunto ella.

Sayo se quedó estática un momento, ella también estaba por acabar su turno y retirarse por lo que pensaba en una manera de ayudarla.

Fue ahí cuando me acerque a Sayo y le di mi paraguas.

—¿No lo necesitarás Udagawa-san?— pregunto ella, algo insegura mientras miraba mi paraguas.

—Nah, ya llamé a Ako, ella vendrá con su amiga por mí— dije muy segura mientras extendía aquel paraguas.

Obviamente menti, no quería preocupar a mi compañera/amiga Sayo pues no quería arruinar su potencial cita con aquella chica.

Con algo de entusiasmo saque mi celular y llame a mis padres.

—Si, lo sé mamá tardaré un poco en llegar, saluda Ako de mi parte.

Y con eso dicho colgue el teléfono, para mi suerte no estaba tan sola pues mi jefa estaba aqui conmigo.

—¿Sucede algo Tomo-chan?— dijo la chica de cabello oscuro y liso.

—¡Ah! No, no es nada Lay-san es solo que tardaré un poco en regresar a casa por la lluvia.

—Ah, ya veo, si quieres te puedo llevar en mi auto.

Acepte la invitación de mi jefa, aunque la única condición que me puso fue que la esperara mientras ella hacia el inventario del día para que ambas nos fueramos juntas. Acepte dicha condición y observe la lluvia, nada fuera de lo común al menos hasta que mire la estación frente a mi, ahí estaba, una chica de cabello rosado mirando con los ojos vacíos hacia el cielo empapándose en el proceso.

«Tal vez no es mi asunto» pense para luego ir a lavar los trastes del día.

A mi regreso de dicha tarea volví a mirar la lluvia a través de la ventana y ahí estaba nuevamente, aquella chica seguía observando la lluvia con esos ojos vacíos de emoción.

«¡Dije que no era mi asunto!» pense al salir de la tienda con la lluvia empapándome.

Después de un largo tiempo en el que intente hablar con la chica y ser ignorada decidí llevarla a la fuerza.

Aquella chica no opuso resistencia, cosa que me asusto un poco.

—¿Qué hacías en la lluvia?— pregunte a aquella chica.

Silencio, esa fue la única respuesta que recibí ante aquella pregunta.

—Bueno, no necesitas explicármelo ahorita puedes tomarte tu…

Aquella chica me había abrazado mientras rompía en llanto.

—¿Tiempo?— finalize mi oración.

No dije nada más, tal vez no necesite palabras para entender que estaba sucediendo con aquella chica. Por ese día solo fui el hombro que sirvió para que aquella chica se desahogará.

Tras un largo tiempo de llanto aquella chica termino, fue ahí cuando volví a hablar con ella.

—¿Estas bien?— pregunte.

—S-si— por fin había recibido una contestación por parte de aquella chica.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Para que quieres saber eso?— pregunto aquella chica.

—No puedo ayudarte si no se tú nombre.

Aquella contestación hizo que la chica desconocida comenzará a reír.

—¿Dije algo gracioso?— pregunte algo insegura.

—No, es solo que…— fue ahí cuando nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir para esa chica.

—Esta bien, no necesitas decirme aún, no tengo prisa— conteste mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a aquella chica.

—¡Tomoe ya terminé el inventario!— exclamó Lay.

Me acerque a mi jefa y hablo conmigo.

—¿Qué sucede con esa chica?— pregunto Lay.

—Ella estaba en medio de la lluvia y decidí ayudarla.

—¿Otra vez ayudando a los demás?—pregunto Lay.

—¿Estuvo mal?

—No, es solo que siempre eres así— dijo Lay mientras recordaba las contadas ocasiones en las que Tomoe siempre se metía en cosas que no eran de su incumbencia solo para ayudar.

—Es una mala costumbre que tengo desde que era niña.

—Yo no creo que sea mala, digo sacrificaste tu paraguas con el fin de que Sayo consiguiera hablar con aquella chica ¿no?

—Así que… lo viste.

—Soy la jefa, no se me puede ni debe escapar nada— contesto Lay mientras hacia el signo de la paz.

Lay suspiro y saco su celular.

—¿Qué haces?— pregunte.

—Estaré atendiendo algunas llamadas que deje pendientes, aprovecha y atiende a nuestra clienta— dijo Lay señalando a la chica sentada.

—¡Entendido!

Me acerque a la chica y note que ella ya había dejado de llorar, aunque su rostro se veía mal.

—Si quieres puedo tráerte café— dije para aligerar el ambiente.

—Esta bien— dijo aquella chica mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se limpiaba el maquillaje que la lluvia había arruinado.

Fui a preparar dicho café, mientras eso sucedía aproveche y hable con aquella chica.

—Mi nombre es Himari Uehara— contesto Himari.

—¡Wow! Es un bonito nombre.

—Gracias, es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo así— contesto algo apagada.

—¡Ah, lo siento!— exclame.

—No tienes que disculparte, no es tu culpa— Himari intento calmar a Tomoe.

—Oye se que apenas te conozco pero ¿Por qué estabas bajo la lluvia?— pregunte.

—Mi novio…

—¿Tu novio?— pregunto Tomoe.

—Mi novio me dejó— dijo ella aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

Me levante algo exaltada de la silla.

—¿¡Que!? ¿¡Por que le haría eso a alguien tan agradable como tú!? ¿¡Acaso es imbécil!?— exclame con suma molestia.

Al darme cuenta de lo que dije me tranquilice.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intensión.

Una risa inundó el lugar, aquella risa provenía de mi acompañante.

—Ya te dije que no te preocupes, además…— Himari se quedó en silencio. —Fue lo mejor.

Ese día tarde en regresar a casa pues cuando la lluvia se calmó decidí acompañar a Himari hacia una parada para esperar un taxi.

—Realmente no tenías que— Himari regañaba a Tomoe por su insistencia en acompañarla a tomar un taxi.

—Claro que debo, después de todo fui yo la que te obligo a entrar a nuestro local— conteste.

—Eres muy extraña.

Después de un rato un taxi recogió a Himari, había decidido regresar a casa pues mi jornada se había extendido por mi decisión.

«Al menos pude hacer que sonriera» con ese pensamiento regrese al local en donde Lay me esperaba.

—Parece que te divertiste.

—Jaja, como crees, vámonos.

Con eso dicho Lay y yo fuimos al auto de Lay, durante el trayecto Lay me molesto.

—Parece que alguien está feliz— hablo Lay tratando de molestarme.

—Ya te dije que solo hice mi buena acción del día ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?— pregunte.

—Tienes razón.

Regrese a mi hogar en donde fui recibida por mi madre y por mi hermana menor.

_Al día siguiente…_

—Aquí tienes— Sayo me extendió su mano dándome mi paraguas.

—Y bien ¿Qué tal tu cita?— pregunte con un tono pícaro.

—¡No fue una cita!— exclamó Sayo mientras un sonrojo se hacía notorio en su rostro.

—Lo que tú digas.

—¿Y que me dices tú?— pregunto Sayo.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Lay-san me lo contó, la chica a la que ayudaste y atendiste.

Mi rostro se tiño del mismo color que mi cabello.

—Bu-bueno esa fue mi buena acción del día— conteste con algo de nerviosismo en mi voz.

—Lo que tú digas…

Después de ese día lluvioso sucedieron varias cosas: Sayo logro conseguir una cita con aquella chica cuyo nombre es Tsugumi, Lay había terminado de atender todas sus llamadas pendientes por lo cual dejo el local a cargo mío y de Sayo, y finalmente Himari comenzó a venir seguido al local, en especial en los días lluviosos.

—¡Bienvenida!— exclame.

—¡Hola!

—¡Oh! Himari ¿Qué te trae aquí hoy?— pregunte.

—Hoy quería un café y hablar contigo.

—¿Del de siempre?

—Por favor.

—¡En seguida sale!

Prepare el café y lo deje un rato para ir con Himari.

—Dos semanas— comento Himari.

—Si, quien lo diría.

—Pensar que nuestra amistad surgió porque me invitaste a entrar al local y un café.

—Bueno técnicamente intente invitarte pero nunca recibí una respuesta así que te arrastre al local— conteste rascándome la nuca.

—Pero fue lo mejor.

—¿Hmm?

—De no haber sido así nunca te hubiera conocido.

—Creo que fue el destino— comente.

—Creo que fue el destino el que me puso ese día ahí y fue el mismo el que te acerco a mi.

Después de decir eso ambas comenzamos a reír. Regrese a la cocina por el café.

—Aquí tienes— entregue el café a Himari.

—Gracias.

Estaba nerviosa desde ese momento en el que conocí a Himari comenzó a florecer algo en mi interior. Al principio pense que quería ser su amiga (y al principio fue así) pero luego de escucharla y estar a su lado como su hombro para llorar fue que lo comprendí, yo quería protegerla, amarla y mimarla.

—To~mo~e— Himari llamo mi atencion.

—¿¡Si-si!?

—¿Qué sucede te veo nerviosa?— pregunto Himari.

—Na-nada es solo que…

—¿Es solo que?

—¡Ahhh! Está bien, te lo diré— exclame.

—¿Si?— pregunto Himari.

—Himari estas dos últimas semanas que te he estado conociendo yo… yo me enamoré de ti.

Himari se quedó en silencio, cosa que me asusto.

—¿Era eso? Yo pensé que te habías enfermado— contesto con naturalidad.

—¿Eh?

—Yo también me enamoré de ti, de hecho hoy también me iba a confesar a ti, pero parece que te me adelantaste.

—¿Espera tu que?— y sin ningún aviso Himari acercó sus labios a los mios.

Fue un beso tierno pero lleno de sinceridad.

—Me alegra haberte conocido ese día, ¿Quién diría que por culpa de la lluvia conocería a la mejor chica del mundo?— pregunto Himari.

—Lo mismo digo, el mundo trabaja de maneras misteriosas.

—Ni que lo digas.

—¿Entonces?— pregunte.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?— pregunte mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

—¿Acaso el beso no respondió esa pregunta?— pregunto Himari.

—¡Ah! Cierto.

Himari comenzó a reír, posteriormente también comence a reír, ambas reíamos amenamente en ese local aún en esa lluvia tan fuerte un sentimiento había nacido. Un nuevo romance había florecido.

**Fin.**


	2. Feliz cumpleaños

**_Notas del autor:_**

_Bueno pues como ya había dicho antes este fic será variado, no habrá preferencia por un shipp en específico aquí se tratara de relatar historias cubriendo a la mayoría (si es posible todos) los shipps de diversas franquicias de Idols y similares.__En este caso veremos uno que me llamo la atención y que he de admitir me agrada bastante. Sin más que decir los veo luego._

**_Título: Feliz cumpleaños._**

**_Franquicia: Love Live Sunshine._**

**_Pareja: KananDia (KananXDia)_**

**Normal Pov.**

Cada año nuevo era igual para Dia, sus padres la descuidaban por la celebración de año nuevo. Ya que esta era una tradición en la familia Kurosawa, tal vez dirás ¿Qué tiene que ver el año nuevo con Dia Kurosawa? Pues mucho, su cumpleaños es un día después de dicha celebración, justo cuando la mayoría de las personas duermen, conviven con su familia o salen a visitar templos para pedir sus deseos del año nuevo.

Para Dia esta era una rutina dolorosa a la que se había acostumbrado, sus padres se preocupaban más por la celebración de año nuevo que por su hija, Dia celebraba su cumpleaños mirando los fuegos artificiales del año nuevo y siempre pedía el mismo deseo: "que este año sea diferente".

Pero algo cambiaria cuando ella conoció a Kanan… Cuando eso sucedió esta última no se separaba de la Kurosawa mayor, era como un chicle que difícilmente te podías quitar.

Para Dia esto no era molesto, por el contrario, la hacía sentirse feliz y amada. Luego sucedió lo que ya se conoce, ambas conocieron a Mari y se hicieron amigas.

Unos días antes de año nuevo Dia comenzó a tener una actitud más apagada de lo usual cosa que Kanan no paso por alto.

—Nos vemos Mari— grito Kanan a la rubia.

Kanan y Dia se dirigían a la mansión de la Kurosawa mayor quién siguió en silencio y con esa actitud apagada durante el trayecto.

—¿Me vas a decir que tienes? O tendré que abrazarte hasta que lo hagas— dijo Kanan mientras abrazaba a Dia por sorpresa.

—¡Hyaaaahh!

—¿Y bien?

—¿Qu-que quieres saber?— pregunto Dia.

—¿Por qué esa actitud tan apagada?— pregunto Kanan.

—Nada es solo que…

—¿Es solo que…?

—Mi cumpleaños es un día después de año nuevo.

Esto confundió a Kanan quien intento averiguar lo malo en lo dicho por la Kurosawa mayor.

—¿Y eso que tiene de malo?— pregunto algo confundida.

—¡Na-nada!— exclamó con suma molestia.

Y dicho eso Dia entro a su casa furiosa, muy en el fondo Dia sabía que Kanan no tenía la culpa aunque ella es muy orgullosa para admitirlo.

Kanan por su parte solo se quedó confundida mirando a la residencia Kurosawa.

—¿Acaso dije algo malo?

Fue después de ese día que Kanan había descubierto por parte de Ruby que su amiga estaba triste porque su cumpleaños caía justo después de la celebración que la familia Kurosawa hacia para año nuevo, un evento en el que sus padres estaban ocupados tratando de hacer que fuera lo mejor posible, haciendo nulo caso a su hija mayor.

Con esta información Kanan comenzó a preparar una sorpresa para Dia…

—¿Entonces tu plan es ir a su casa y darle un regalo?— pregunto Mari viendo a Kanan.

—¡Si!

—Es muy cursi, aunque tiene sentido viniendo de ti.

—¡Oye!

Mari sabía que Kanan muy en el fondo amaba a Dia, aunque por su parte Kanan no tenía idea de dicho sentimiento.

—Bueno, te puedo ayudar con el regalo, pero la cuestión es ¿Qué planeas regalarle?— pregunto Mari.

Fue en ese momento que Kanan se puso a pensar, apenas tenía poco que conocía a Dia por lo que tardo mucho en dar una respuesta válida.

—Lo sabía— dijo Mari.

Kanan se había rendido, no tenía idea de que regalarle a Dia.

—¿Por que no intentas esto?— fue ahí cuando Mari había decidido darle un pequeño empujón a su amiga Kanan.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero ella no se enojara?— pregunto Kanan.

—¡Oh vamos! No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices.

Fue así como Kanan y Mari en compañía de Ruby, You y Chika planearon algo para Dia por su cumpleaños.

El plan era simple, Kanan le regalaría a Dia unas flores, algunas naranjas que Chika le compartiría y el mas importante de todos los regalos, el regalo sorpresa de Mari. Aunque Mari no le había dicho de que se trataba Kanan tuvo sus dudas, pero aún así decidió aceptar el regalo.

La operación se pondría en marcha esa noche de año nuevo, Kanan no celebraba mucho el año nuevo así que no sería un problema para ella ir con su amiga. Mari no podía ir porque ella tendría un evento por sus padres; Chika, Ruby y You solo ayudaron en algunos aspectos menores. Chika aporto las naranjas, You le dio las flores a Kanan y Ruby le dio los horarios, así como los planos de la casa para pasar sin ningún problema.

**Ya esa misma noche…**

Kanan caminaba algo insegura por las calles, aunque Ruby le había dicho que no se preocupara ella no podía evitar hacerlo, en su cabeza rondaban preguntas: ¿Qué pasaría si la descubrieran? ¿Dia aceptaría este extraño regalo? ¿O se decepcionaría?

Antes de que Kanan pudiera formular mas preguntas pesimistas fue cuando había llegado a su destino, la mansión Kurosawa donde, en efecto, no había ni una sola alma de los guardias puesto que todos estaban en la celebración de la familia Kurosawa. Kanan dudo por un momento si debía entrar o no, al menos hasta que recordó el rostro triste de su amiga. Después de recordar esa imagen, Kanan tomo vuelo y corrió, su objetivo era simple correr y trepar la pared que estaba ubicada en el cuarto de Dia.

Por su parte Dia miraba el cielo, los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo haciéndola olvidarse de su tristeza, todo estaba bien para ella. Ya no le molestaba tanto el asunto de su cumpleaños… o al menos eso quería pensar ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un estruendo, un estruendo que solo Dia pudo captar. Al parecer alguien había caído de la pared cerca de su habitación. Al llegar a la escena Dia se encontró con su amiga Kanan estrellada en el piso.

—¿¡Kanan-san!?

Luego de ayudar a su amiga y cerciorarse que estaba en buen estado fue cuando comenzó su regaño.

—¿¡Qué haces aquí!? Y más importante aún ¿¡Cómo llegaste aquí!?— exclamaba Dia.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Dia— dicho esto los fuegos artificiales habían comenzado a iluminar el cielo oscuro.

Esa había sido una señal, una señal que daba inicio al nuevo año.

Dia no sabía que decir, esta era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso a primera hora y no días posteriores con algún regalo o una disculpa.

En primera instancia Dia se quedó en silencio, cosa que dejo en suspenso a Kanan pues ella no sabía si el detalle le había gustado a Dia o si le molestaba.

—Emmm, ¿Dia?— Kanan llamo a su amiga y solo recibió una fuerte tacleada.

—¡Tonta! Pudiste haberte hecho daño o peor aún, mis padres te pudieron haber descubierto.

Aunque Kanan sentía fuerte esas palabras muy en el fondo sabía que su amiga Dia era mala para expresar sus sentimientos.

—Me alegra que te gustará— dijo Kanan mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Fue así como luego de ese abrazo Dia comenzó a abrir los presentes que sus amigas le habían hecho, ella agradeció las flores y las naranjas, también la carta de su hermana menor, pero cuando abrió el regalo de Mari fue cuando la sorpresa comenzó…

—¿Y este?— pregunto Dia mirando la caja bien adornada.

—Es de Mari, me dijo que también era un regalo para mi, aunque eso último no lo entendí.

Y con bastante curiosidad ambas abrieron la caja revelando dos cajas más pequeñas y dos bolsas adentro, Kanan tenía el presentimiento de que algo extraño sucedería.

Y dicho y hecho, de aquel par de cajas pequeñas se revelaron dos anillos de bodas, la cara de Dia se tiño de todos los colores cuando abrieron las bolsas revelando su contenido grande, dos vestidos de bodas. Ambos con un par de notas muy sugerentes, incluso para una niña de 10 años.

_[Espero disfruten la noche de bodas]_

Fue así como los colores también se apoderaron de la cara de Kanan quien se desmayó.

—¿¡Kanan-san!?— exclamó Dia al ver así amiga caer de golpe.

Aunque fue una broma sencilla tuvo su significado cuando ambas crecieron y se confesaron la una a la otra…

**Fin.**


	3. La sempai traviesa

**NdeA**

**_Antes que nada comenzaré por lo básico, ¿Por qué cambió el título de la historia? Simple, mi plan eran las historias de más franquicias (como Idolmaster, Zombieland saga, etc.). El problema es que son franquicias algo complicadas para mi, aunque aún no las descarto del todo y puede que en algún momento las ponga._****_Sin nada más que informar los dejo con este Oneshot._**

**Titulo: _La sempai traviesa_**

**Franquicia: _Shōjo Kageki Revue Starlight Re:Live_**

**Pareja: _TamaRui (TamaoRui)_**

**Normal Pov**

—¡Alguien, quien sea!— exclamaba una chica alta.

—¡Auxilio, sáquennos de aquí!— exclamó una segunda chica de estatura más baja.

Tomoe Tamao y Akikaze Rui, ambas estudiantes de Rinmeikan y con relación Kouhai-Sempai. Ambas ahora estaban encerradas en el cuarto de guardado de materiales para la clase de educación física, pero ¿Cómo habían terminado así?

Retrocedamos algunos minutos antes para averiguarlo…

**Algunos minutos antes…**

Tomoe y Rui se habían ofrecido a ayudar a la maestra de educación física para llevar algunos balones y utensilios de la recién finalizada clase. Ambas estaban disfrutando de la compañía mutua, matando el tiempo conversando como siempre hacían, aunque en esta ocasión Rui estaba un poco (más) nerviosa que de costumbre con la presencia de su sempai.

Ambas habían terminado su labor y se pararon en el almacén para seguir hablando.

—Muy bien, eso fue lo último.

—Como siempre muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Rui-chan—. Agradeció Tomoe a su kouhai.

Rui se sonrojó y se alegro por las dulces palabras que su sempai le había dedicado.

—Bueno, tenemos tiempo antes de comenzar la práctica así que, cuéntame ¿pasa algo, Rui-chan?— pregunto Tamao a la chica alta.

—¡N-no pasó nada malo!— exclamó ella casi de inmediato.

—Lo pregunto porque todo el tiempo que estuvimos moviendo las cosas te pude notar nerviosa.

Rui se puso algo tensa y solo se quedó en silencio.

«¿Tan obvia soy?» pensó ella.

—Esta bien, sino quieres decirme no hay problema, solo que sino te sientes bien podemos cancelar la práctica de hoy…

La voz algo apagada y con preocupación de Tamao hicieron que el corazón de Rui se volviera loco. No era para casi nadie en Rinmeikan que Rui tal vez tenía algo más que admiración hacia la pequeña Tamao.

—¡Tamao-sempai!— exclamó Rui llamando la atención de su pequeña sempai.

Tamao regreso hacia donde estaba Rui y se sentó para escucharla.

—Lo que sucede es que yo…— Rui quería continuar lo que estaba por decir pero el destino le jugo una mala pasada.

Casi de inmediato y sin que ambas lo notaran la puerta del almacén donde ambas estaban fue cerrada por afuera. Rui y Tamao notaron esto cuando ya era tarde.

**Y es así como volvemos al tiempo actual…**

—¡Auxilio!

—¡Sáquennos de aquí!

Ambas gritaron y golpearon la puerta en busca de una respuesta pero solo obtuvieron un silencio incómodo.

Ya cuando ambas habían agotado toda su energía fue cuando ambas decidieron guardar sus energías y descansar.

El silencio era incomodo en la pequeña habitación, solamente se podía escuchar el sonido de las cigarras y de uno que otro insecto en la zona. Rui quería hablar con Tamao pero no sabía que decirle, pues justo antes de decirle su inconformidad fueron encerradas en dicho almacén.

—Rui-chan—. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su sempai llamándola.

—¿Sucede algo Tamao-sempai?— pregunto Rui.

Rui nunca se espero que Tamao la abrazara y que se acomodara en sus brazos.

—¿¡Ta-tamao-sempai!?— exclamó algo sorprendida.

—Déjame estar así un poco mas, por alguna razón siempre me siento segura al estar a tu lado.

Si Rui estaba nerviosa para el momento que Tamao dijo eso fue cuando la mente de Rui estaba en blanco, hablar con Tamao ya no era una opción pues se había convertido en una acción que se debía ejecutar de inmediato.

—Y-yo también me siento así cuando estoy a tu lado, Tamao-sempai.

Tamao se despego un poco de los brazos de Rui solamente para mirarla y dedicarle una sonrisa. Sonrisa que fue suficiente para derretir el corazón de Tamao.

—Me alegra que el sentimiento sea mutuo, Rui-chan. Aunque aún así ¿Por qué estabas nerviosa hace rato?— volvió a preguntar la pequeña sempai.

Rui se debatía si contarle a su sempai acerca de su pequeña inconformidad.

Después de darle algunas vueltas había decidido armarse de valor y decirle a su sempai su "problema".

—Sucede que tuve un sueño anoche…— comento Rui tratando de contener su nerviosismo.

—¿Y tenía que ver conmigo?— pregunto Tamao.

—Algo así—. Dijo Rui alzando la mirada hacia otro lado.

Tamao noto esto y de manera inmediata una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su rostro.

—¿Y sucedió algo interesante en tu sueño?— pregunto Tamao tomando el brazo de Rui por sorpresa y acercando su cuerpo junto al de kouhai alta.

—N-no—. Negó rápido Rui.

—Ya veo, es una lástima, R-u-i-c-h-a-n—. Tamao disfrutaba mirar la expresión en el rostro de su kouhai, quien cambiaba de colores como si de un camaleón se tratara.

Rui trataba por todos los medios no desmayarse pero la actitud de su sempai no la ayudaba en nada…

—Oye Rui-chan—. La llamo su sempai.

—¿S-si?

—De casualidad ¿algo como esto sucedió en tu sueño?— Tamao comenzó a cortar la distancia entre ella y Rui, más especialmente entre sus labios.

—Y-yo creo que s…— Rui no pudo terminar de contestar la pregunta de su sempai pues esta había tomado posesión de sus labios con un suave beso.

La cara de Rui paso por muchos colores y expresiones, primero por sorpresa y asombro, seguida de pena y finalmente se desmayo. Tamao río un poco, aunque se sintió mal por su linda kouhai.

—Lo siento Rui-chan parece que ya pude controlarme.

Rui despertó algo inquieta, se le notaba todavía nerviosa.

—¡Tamao-sempai no podemos!— exclamó ella.

—Deberías dejar de hablar en tus sueños—. Comento una voz cerca del cuarto en el que Rui estaba.

—¿Y-Yukko?

—La misma—. Contesto la chica dormilona.

—Yo estaba con Tamao-sempai y entonces ella… ella…

—Rui-chan tranquilizate fue solo un sueño, tu estuviste todo el día aquí haciendo chocolates para Tamao-sempai y las demás.

Yuyuko le mostro a Rui las bolsas con chocolates que ya tenía hechas. Rui por su parte quedó confundida ante lo que veía y lo que había jurado que sucedió.

—¿Fue un sueño?— pregunto ella aún confundida.

—Por lo visto parece que si—. Comento Yuyuko.

Rui se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba lavarse la cara para continuar adornando las galletas que planeaba entregar…

—Que sueño tan raro—. Comento la chica mientras rociaba agua a su rostro.

Rui de inmediato al mirarse en el espejo pudo notar algo que la dejo en shock, una marca de labial en sus labios, labial color rosa. El mismo labial que su sempai usaba…

Yuyuko que estaba afuera leyendo un libro solo alcanzo a escuchar un grito de emoción seguido de un fuerte estruendo, tal vez provocado por la caída de alguien.

—Parece que ya lo notó—. Comento Yuyuko para posteriormente dirigirse al baño en busca de ayudar a su amiga.

«En serio que encargarme a Rui-chan…» pensó Yuyuko.

—… Eres algo ruda, Tamao-sempai.

Y así Yuyuko tendría la difícil labor de explicarle a su amiga lo que verdaderamente sucedió, aunque eso tal vez sea historia para otro momento…

**Fin… ¿?**


	4. Ashes

**Notas de autor:**

Finalmente luego de un tiempo es hora de saber que pasó con Sayo y Tsugumi.

Está historia es una ¿"continuación"? Del One-shot TomoHima, pero de igual manera se puede leer por separado. Sin más que decir los dejo con la historia.

**_Título: _****_Ashes_**

**_Franquicia: _****_BanG Dream_**

**_Pareja: SayoTsugu (SayoTsugumi)_**

**Sayo Pov**

Últimamente he estado pensativa y curiosa ¿Por qué? Muy simple, una chica que siempre viene al local donde trabajo, aquella chica siempre viene aquí, pide lo mismo y hace lo mismo. Pero de alguna manera ella llamo mi atención, no, de alguna manera ella robo mi atención con su belleza…

Hoy fue una de esas raras ocasiones en las que el día me favoreció, pues la lluvia había jugado su turno y dejo a aquella chica "atrapada" en el local, mi plan era prestarle un paraguas y llevarla pero…

—Ya no me queda alguno, lo siento Sayo-chan—. Contestó mi jefa, Lay.

—Lo entiendo, gracias de todos modos Lay-san.

Me retiré de su oficina y solo pude mirar a aquella chica que a su vez miraba la lluvia, esperando a que está terminara. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que nunca note a Tomoe alzando un paraguas para mi.

—¿No lo necesitarás Udagawa-san?— pregunté algo insegura mientras miraba de nueva cuenta el paraguas.

—Nah, ya llamé a Ako , ella vendrá con su amiga por mi—. Dijo muy segura ella mientras extendía ese paraguas a mi.

Con algo de duda tome aquel paraguas y me acerque algo nerviosa a aquella chica. Al principio las palabras no salieron de mi boca, pero con algo de esfuerzo pude articular una oración entendible.

—¿Ahora que haré?— pregunto ella.

—Si quieres puedes usar el mío—. Conteste extendiéndole el paraguas de Udagawa-san.

Ella me miro confundida y pensativa.

—Pero ¿no lo necesitarás?— pregunto ella.

—Si quieres te puedo llevar para ocuparlo yo.

Ella por un momento lo pensó pero al final acepto con algo de duda. Y así ambas salimos del local y nos aventuramos a la lluvia, bajo un paraguas hacia un destino desconocido.

Al menos para mi, aproveche el camino para mandarle un mensaje a Lay-san informándole donde estaba.

Al poco tiempo había recibido una respuesta de ella que simplemente decía Ok.

Después de eso el trayecto se hizo relativamente eterno, de no haber sino porque ella comenzó a hablarme.

—Gracias—. Hablo ella rompiendo el hielo.

—No tienes que agradecerme, es algo que cualquiera hubiera hecho—. Conteste tratando de sonar tranquila, aunque por dentro los nervios me comían a más no poder.

Después de esa breve charla el silencio volvió al ambiente.

Justo antes de llegar ella habló conmigo.

—Tu eres la chica que siempre me observa, ¿verdad?

Esa respuesta me sorprendió un poco y me dejó en shock.

—S-si—. Conteste nerviosa.

—Se que me observas desde hace algún tiempo, me alegra que notarás mi presencia pero…

Ese silencio incómodo me dejó lista para escuchar lo peor, de alguna manera presentía que algo malo sucedería.

—¿Pero?— pregunté nerviosa.

—Yo ya tengo a alguien, alguien a quien verdaderamente amo y apreció—. Contestó ella con verdadera seriedad.

—De que hablas yo no…— conteste nerviosa.

—Tus miradas siempre eran iguales a las que ella me daba, miradas de alguien enamorada, de alguien que desea estar con alguien.

Sus palabras eran honestas y algo fuertes para mi.

—…— me quedé en silencio y continué escuchando lo que ella me decía.

—Aprecio tus sentimientos, pero temo que no puedo corresponderlos, ya que yo amo a alguien más y de verdad no quiero lastimarla, por eso… lo siento— contestó ella mientras hacia una disculpa y salía corriendo de aquel paraguas.

Por mi parte solo me quedo asimilar lo sucedido en silencio, solamente yo y la lluvia…

«Tengo que devolverle su paraguas a Udagawa-san» fue el único pensamiento que pasó por mi mente en ese instante.

Después de eso me quedé en aquella calle mirando la dirección en la que aquella chica había huido, recordando nuevamente las palabras que me había dedicado antes de irse.

Luego sin notarlo unas gotas de lluvia me habían alcanzado, estaban pasando por mi rostro, por mis cachetes, por mi rostro. No, no eran gotas de lluvia, eran lágrimas, mis lágrimas.

Había comenzado a llorar sin darme cuenta, sin más que hacer acepte ese sentimiento, y llore debajo de esa lluvia, aceptando que mis sentimientos no fueron correspondidos…

**Normal Pov**

Una chica estaba en medio de la lluvia llorando, nadie transitaba por aquella calle en ese momento, o al menos eso llegó a pensar Sayo, pues de inmediato se había dado cuenta que no era así.

—Oye ¿te encuentras bien?— pregunto una voz externa.

Sayo levanto un poco aquel paraguas para mirar a la persona que la había llamado. Ahí frente a ella una chica de cabello color cajeta la miraba preocupada, a su vez le ofrecía un pañuelo.

—Lo siento yo…— Sayo trato de hablar pero nuevamente las lágrimas no la dejaron continuar.

—Esta bien, toma tu tiempo—. Contestó aquella chica que solamente entro al paraguas para limpiar las lágrimas de la chica cabello menta y esperarla pacientemente con un improvisado abrazo…

**Fin…¿?**


	5. Sensei

**_Notas de Autor:_**

**Antes que nada gracias por el apoyo con el One-shot anterior, y si continuaré el SayoLisa solo que esto lleva un orden siendo primero un One-shot de BanG Dream, uno de Revue Starlight y finalizando con uno de Love Live (aunque esto puede variar siendo añadido una franquicia sorpresa)...**

**En fin, este One-shot está inspirado en un mini comic que ví en Twitter, subido por el usuario _@lax_yuujin_ si les gustan mini cómics de Revue Starlight el hace buenos mini cómics.**

**_Título: _****_Sensei_**

**_Franquicia: _****_Shōjo Kageki _****_Revue Starlight Re-Live _**

**_Pareja: _****_YachiShio (Yachiyo-Shiori)_**

**Normal Pov**

Shiori Yumeoji es una respetable alumna, tiene buenas calificaciones, se lleva bien con los maestros y siempre se esfuerza por ayudar a todos. Aunque en este momento ella está en una situación que jamás imaginó que le sucedería…

—¿Te parece bien si te doy un beso?— pregunto una mujer más alta que ella.

—Y-yo…

Retrocedamos un poco para saber que fue lo que sucedió…

**Flashback**

Shiori es una chica con buenas calificaciones, o al menos así era, ya que de un momento a otro sus calificaciones comenzaron a bajar tal vez no a un nivel alarmante pero era algo que preocupo a varios maestros que no dudaron en ofrecerse a hablar con ella.

Aunque ella siempre les contestaba con una sonrisa honesta, que nada estaba mal y que solo era sobreesfuerzo por su parte. Todos a excepción de una maestra, la profesora Yachiyo Tsuruhime, una profesora que tenía apenas un semestre de haberse establecido en la escuela.

Ella se encargó de la clase de Shiori y pues de ahí la pequeña rubia quedó encantada por la belleza de aquella mujer alta y de cabello rosado. Muchas preguntas rondaban por la mente de la pequeña (bueno, no tan pequeña) rubia…

«¿Tendrá novio?» fue una de las tantas preguntas que se había hecho.

Poco después de conocerla fue que cayó en sus encantos y poco después se enteró que su amada maestra era también tutora en la escuela, por lo que Shiori no dudo ni un poco para comenzar a "fallar" en sus clases y frecuentar las tutorías de la profesora Yachiyo.

—Muy bien, seguiremos con Química—. Índico la maestra mientras estaba en frente del pizarrón.

—Si—. Contestó Shiori con una sonrisa boba.

—Yumeoji-san—. La llamo aquella maestra.

—¿Si?

—Puedo saber ¿Dónde esta Mei Fan?— pregunto la maestra con un claro enfado en su tono de voz.

—Ella dijo que al leer su suerte lo mejor sería no asistir, pues algo "interesante sucedería".

Yachiyo sobo la sien de su rostro y solamente continuo explicando su clase. Por su parte Shiori solamente veía a aquella mujer, sus movimientos y la manera tan tranquila como explicaba el tema que ya no le importaba a la rubia.

—¡Yumeoji-san!— exclamó Yachiyo.

—¡S-si!— contestó algo agitada al ser desprendida de sus pensamientos.

—¿Podría repetir lo que acabo de explicarle?

—Y-yo…

Yachiyo nuevamente sobo la sien de su rostro y solamente atino a hablar con la pequeña rubia frente a ella, pues después de todo eran las únicas en aquella aula.

—Yumeoji-san ¿estas segura que vas mal en tus materias?— pregunto aquella mujer.

—¡Estoy muy segura!

—Es que siento que tú ya dominas este tema, además…— Yachiyo se acercó peligrosamente a aquella rubia. —Siento tu mirada desde hacer más de un rato.

Shiori se quedó en silencio por no saber cómo reaccionar a lo dicho por su profesora.

—Te pregunto de nuevo, necesito saber la verdad y solo la verdad ¿Tienes problemas con tus materias?

—Y-yo…— nuevamente Shiori se quedó en silencio.

Yachiyo suspiro.

—Yumeoji-san ¿puedo saber por qué vienes a asesorías solo conmigo? Tus demás maestros siempre me dicen que se ofrecen a darte asesorías pero tú te niegas.

—E-eso es porque yo aprecio estar con usted sensei, aprecio pasar tiempo con mi sensei favorita—. Contestó Shiori mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sincera.

—Ya veo—. Contestó Yachiyo quien se acercó a la rubia hasta quedar frente a su rostro.

—¿Y-Yachiyo-sensei?

—¿Te parece bien si te doy un beso?— pregunto la peli rosa esbozando una sonrisa.

—Y-yo…— nuevamente la rubia estaba paralizada por los nervios.

Yachiyo se acercó a la rubia hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca de los labios de la menor. Aunque al final ese beso en los labios no llego a cambio beso la frente de la menor.

—¿Eh?

—No te puedo dar un beso de adulto, tendrás que graduarte, hasta entonces…— Acto seguido Yachiyo le dio un pequeño abrazo a su alumna. —Esfuérzate para obtenerlo.

Shiori miro a su maestra nuevamente y solo sonrió, aunque no obtuvo lo que quería al menos se alegró de saber que su maestra compartía el mismo sentimiento por ella.

**Fin… ¿?**


	6. Chocolate

**_Título:_****_ Chocolate_**

**_Franquicia: _****_Love Live_**

**_Pareja: _****_NicoEli_****_ (Nico-Eli)_**

**Normal Pov**

Eli estaba distraída últimamente, aunque no era grave era algo que había preocupado a sus compañeras School Idol y sobretodo a sus dos amigas de tercero, Nozomi y Nico.

—¿Sucede algo Elicchi?— pregunto Nozomi a la rubia.

—¡N-nada!— exclamó la rubia al haber sido descubierta por su amiga.

—Conozco esa mirada, tienes un problema y estás pensando en como resolverlo.

Eli no artículo alguna palabra, como siempre Nozomi era muy inteligente y la podía leer como un libro abierto.

—¿Me contarás qué sucede?

—Es solo que…— Eli se acercó a Nozomi y comenzó a murmurarle para evitar que alguien más la escuchará.

—¡Oh, ya veo! Vaya y yo que pensé que era algo más grave.

—Es grave para mi, no se como darle esto—. Eli saco una pequeña bolsa de chocolates.

—Es fácil.

—¿Cómo?— pregunto Eli.

—Solo acércate a ella y dale los chocolates, no tiene una magia más allá de eso.

Eli solamente hizo un puchero ante la obvia respuesta de su amiga.

—¡Vamos! Solamente dale los chocolates o sino me obligaría a actuar…— mientras Nozomi decía eso hacía movimientos tentadores con sus manos.

—Creo que… lo haré yo—. Contestó Eli para salir de la sala del club e ir en busca de cierta pelinegra de ojos rubí.

En otro lado…

Nico Yazawa se encontraba mirando la escuela desde el techo donde siempre se hacían las prácticas, aunque pronto su tranquilidad de fue en el momento que se escucho a la puerta abrirse.

—¿Qué haces aquí Eli?— pregunto Nico algo curiosa de ver a la rubia sin rastro alguno de Nozomi.

—¡Y-yo vine a ver el atardecer!— exclamó la rubia algo nerviosa.

—Ya veo—. Contestó sin interés la de baja estatura.

Eli se acercó y se puso a un lado de Nico quien seguía prestando atención al atardecer frente a ella.

El silencio se prolongó durante toda la puesta del sol y pronto se rompió en cuanto Eli se separó del barandal donde antes estaba recargada. Esta acción atrapo la atención de la más baja quien solamente miro a la rubia.

—¿Eli?

—¡Toma esto!— Ante esto Eli dejo la bolsa de chocolates a la más bajitas en sus manos.

Posterior a esto Eli salió del lugar corriendo, como si hubiera visto un fantasma o como cuando está en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué le pasa?— pregunto Nico al verla huir.

Nico no se quedó con la curiosidad y pronto desenvolvió la bolsa con los chocolates. Probó uno y de inmediato sonrió.

—Esa tonta confundió la sal con la azúcar.

Nico solo atino a reír y seguir comiendo los chocolates, aunque para su mala suerte ya tenía una tarea a futuro.

«Supongo que debo reponerlo en el White Day…» pensó Nico mientras seguía "disfrutando" los chocolates de Eli.

**Fin…¿?**


	7. Careless Whisper

**_Título:_****_Careless Whisper_**

**_Franquicia: _****_BanG Dream_**

**_Pareja: _****_SayoLisa (Sayo-Lisa)_**

**Normal Pov**

Lisa había terminado de hacer sus compras para la cena que haría, para su mala suerte la lluvia había decidido hacerse presente, aunque para su otro lado de la suerte la tienda donde había comprado sus víveres tenía algunos paraguas de emergencia para el uso de los clientes.

Lisa no lo dudo y tomo uno para seguir su camino e ir a casa, aunque en su trayecto miro una escena un tanto extraña, un par de chicas debajo de un paraguas, ambas estaban hablando y de un momento a otro una había dejado de hablar para hacer una reverencia e irse corriendo. Lo peor sucedió cuando la chica que se había quedado en el paraguas no dijo nada y solamente estaba ¿Llorando? Lisa no lo sabía con certeza por lo que se acercó.

—Oye ¿Te encuentras bien?

Aquella chica la miro cabizbaja con los ojos algo rojos por haber comenzado a llorar.

—Lo siento yo…— aquella chica no pudo contener sus lágrimas, a lo cual Lisa entro a su paraguas por puro impulso y se quedó con ella abrazándola.

—Esta bien, toma tu tiempo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que aquella chica de cabello menta se diera cuenta de la posibilidad de estar molestando a la chica que estaba con ella, por lo que sin pensarlo decidió salir corriendo sin siquiera mirar a la chica que la dejo llorar en su hombro.

—Eso fue… raro—. Artículo Lisa mientras guardaba el paraguas que aquella chica había abandonado y algo que cayó al suelo en cuanto esa chica corrió. —Esto es…

Lisa observo el suelo y pudo notar que aquella chica había olvidado su cartera, al notar que no había una sola alma en el lugar ella decidió tomar aquella cartera y devolverla a su dueña aunque para su mala suerte había perdido de vista a aquella chica.

La lluvia se intensificó de un momento a otro obligando a Lisa a retirarse de aquel lugar, mañana comenzaría su búsqueda por aquella chica…

**Más tarde...**

Lisa regreso a su apartamento a su regreso en dónde su compañera de habitación la recibió.

—Bienvenida Lisa—. La saludo una chica de cabello albino.

—Traje lo que pediste Yukina, aunque tarde por tu capricho~. Dicho eso Lisa dejo las cosas en la mesa donde ambas comían mientras se dirigía al baño para darse una ducha.

Yukina siendo curiosa como un gato se acercó a la mesa y comenzó a mirar las cosas que su amiga había traído. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando pudo observar una billetera que claramente no era de Lisa, aunque tenía sus dudas ella esperaría a su amiga para aclararlas.

Lisa regreso de su ducha y encontró a Yukina mirando la cartera, tanto afuera como su contenido.

—¡Yukina!— exclamó Lisa.

—¿Le robaste la cartera a alguien?

—¿¡Que!? ¡No!— se defendió Lisa.

—¿Entonces?— cuestionó Yukina.

—Si te lo digo ¿Me creerías?

Yukina miro a su amiga a los ojos y se acercó a ella, junto sus manos con las de ella y le contesto con un "Por supuesto".

Lisa comenzó su relato para explicarle a Yukina el origen de aquella cartera, la otra chica por su parte solamente escuchaba atentamente el relato mirando de ves en cuando a su amiga.

—Y es por eso que tengo esa cartera, necesito buscar a su dueña—. Término por explicar Lisa.

—Es algo raro pero con gusto te ayudaré, pues después de todo conozco a esa chica.

Lisa abrió los ojos como si de platos se tratara.

—¿Lo dices en serio?— pregunto algo incrédula.

—¿Acaso te he mentido?

—Solo una vez—. Contesto burlándose.

—¡Ya te dije que el beso con Mitake-san fue accidental!— exclamó la albina.

—Claaaaro y yo conozco a un vampiro…— contesto Lisa molestando a su amiga.

—Te odio.

—Oh vamos Yukina, ambas sabemos que sientes algo por esa chica. Moca lo sabe, Himari lo sabe, Aya lo sabe incluso Hi-

En ese momento Lisa detuvo su broma hacia Yukina al mencionar a Hina.

—¿Lisa?

—¿Yukina podrías pasarme la cartera de la mesa?

Yukina obedeció y fue por la susodicha cartera, para posteriormente entregársela.

—Justo como pensaba—. Dijo Lisa mientras tomaba su celular y marcaba a alguien.

—¿Lisa?— pregunto nuevamente Yukina.

—Yukina creo que se quién me apoyara para encontrar a nuestra misteriosa dueña de la cartera—. Comento Lisa mientras atendía al teléfono.

—Pero yo te dije que si sabía quién era la dueña—. Comento la amante de los gatos con un sentimiento de celos.

—¿Hola? ¿Hina?— pregunto por teléfono. —Si he estado bien ¿Y tú?

Yukina solamente observaba con algo de curiosidad como se desarrollaba la conversación entre Lisa y Hina por teléfono.

—Hina necesito que me ayudes a devolver algo, es algo de alguien a quien tú conoces mejor que yo—. Explico Lisa. —Si hablo de tu hermana gemela mayor, Sayo…

**Algunos días después…**

Lisa junto a una chica parecida a Sayo se dirigía a un lugar que la morena no conocía.

—¿A dónde me llevas?— pregunto Lisa.

—¿Qué no es obvio? Vamos a devolverle su cartera a Onee-chan, ayer me pidió algo dinero, se lo cedi sin problema pero preferiría que ella tuviera el suyo—. Explico la Hikawa menor.

«Se nota que ambas son gemelas» pensó Lisa.

Después de un rato de caminar y charlar ambas llegaron a su destino, un pequeño local de café. El lugar tenía clientes regulares y era algo popular por la zona, aunque observando la hora uno podía notar que el local estaba demasiado tranquilo…

—¡Udagawa-san!— exclamó una voz desde el interior de la cocina del lugar.

—¿Qué sucede Sayo-san?— contesto una chica alta de cabello rojizo.

—Aquí está la orden #7.

—Gracias Sayo-san—. Sin más que decir la chica alta de cabello rojizo se retiró con la orden.

Lisa por alguna razón se quería ir del lugar, sentía que sería regañada por no devolver la cartera en su tiempo.

—Muy bien Hina, te dejo la cartera y yo me voy…— dijo Lisa tratando de escapar.

—Vamos Lisacchi mi hermana no es mala, tal vez tenga demasiados modales pero te aseguro que mala no es.

Hina arrastro a Lisa a la tabla cercana a la cocina en dónde también se atendía fue ahí cuando la Hikawa mayor se acercó a ambas.

—¡Oh, Onee-chan!— exclamó Hina llamando la atención de la Hikawa mayor.

—¿Hina? ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto Sayo.

—Ayer me pediste dinero para pasar el mes pero te traje algo mejor—. Comento la Hikawa menor mientras de un bolso ajeno (el de Lisa) sacaba una billetera conocida para Sayo.

—¡Mi cartera! ¿En dónde estaba?— pregunto Sayo.

—Mi amiga aquí presente tuvo un encuentro fortuito contigo y solamente vio cuando tú cartera cayó.

Ante lo dicho por su hermana menor, Sayo observo a la chica que acompañaba a su hermana y pudo mirar a una bella chica de aspecto Gyaru.

—H-hola—. Saludo algo nerviosa Lisa al sentir la mirada de la Hikawa mayor.

—Asi que fuiste tú quién me consoló ese día en la lluvia…

—¿Consolar? ¿Lluvia?— pregunto Hina.

Sayo quería contarle los detalles a su hermana pero el dolor de ese día aún estaba presente por lo que el silencio se apoderó del ambiente.

—Lo qué sucede es que Sayo se golpeó en medio de la lluvia y yo que pasaba casualmente por ahí la ayude con su herida, a eso se refiere ella con consolar ¿Verdad Sayo?— pregunto Lisa mientras le indicaba con su mirada a la Hikawa mayor que le siguiera la corriente.

—¡A-ah si claro! Tu amiga fue tan amable de ayudarme en ese momento.

—¡Oh ya veo! Lisacchi siempre fue así con todos, ella es como una mamá joven.

Con cada palabra que Hina decía Lisa solamente ocultaba su rostro se la Hikawa mayor por la pena.

Así, Lisa devolvió la cartera y conoció a Sayo, en un principio se hizo conocida de ella aunque de a poco escaló a convertirse en una clienta regular y posteriormente una amiga de la Hikawa mayor. Cada día que Lisa podía trataba de visitar a su ahora amiga Sayo, a veces solamente para saludar y otras para pasar el rato en el café mientras hablaba con ella.

Fue así como una poderosa amistad surgió del fruto de aquel fatídico día para Sayo. Aunque algo más dentro de ambas nació en ese tiempo que pasó…

**Algún tiempo después…**

Lisa ingreso al café con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Oh! Lisa-san— exclamó una voz conocida para Lisa.

—¿Himari? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a buscar a alguien.

—¿Buscar a alguien?— pregunto Lisa. Aunque pronto una mirada burlesca apareció en el rostro de Lisa.

—¿Lisa-san?

—Himari ¿Tienes novio?— pregunto Lisa.

—¿A-a que viene esa pregunta?

—La última vez que te ví estabas algo deprimida por cortar con tu ex, ahora te noto muy feliz por lo cual pregunto ¿Quién fue el suertudo?

—¡Fui yo!— exclamó una tercera voz femenina.

Lisa volteo en dirección a la voz y pudo observar a aquella chica alta de cabello rojizo dirigiéndose hacia Himari y Lisa.

—¡Tomoe!— exclamó Himari mientras abrazaba a la chica y depositaba un beso en sus labios.

Lisa puso una sonrisa ante la escena frente a ella, si bien es cierto que se preocupaba por su amiga y quería saber más acerca de su nueva pareja pudo ver qué Himari era feliz, y no necesitaba más evidencia para saber que estaba en buenas manos.

—Tomoe—. Lisa llamo la atención de la chica alta. —Considero a Himari como una hermana menor por lo que si la dañas…— de inmediato Lisa emitió un aura intimidante incluso para la chica alta.

—¡S-si!— exclamó Tomoe.

Himari solo se burló de su novia al verla intimidada por su mejor amiga.

Lisa por su parte llamo a la chica por lo que venía al local.

—¡Sayo!— exclamó Lisa tratando de llamarla.

—¿Tan temprano y ya estás aquí Imai-san?— pregunto Sayo mientras salía de la cocina.

—Termine mis pendientes temprano y decidí visitar a mi amiga, aunque también necesitaba un café…

Sayo suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina, la rutina siempre era la misma, Sayo trabajaba mientras Lisa la visitaba y siempre le pedía el mismo café con el mismo postre de acompañamiento. Al principio Sayo lo veía como algo molesto pero pasando el tiempo le tomo cariño a la Gyaru y a esta rutina entre ambas.

Además de que poco a poco Sayo comenzó a interesarse en la Gyaru, pues de a poco le preguntaba cosas de ella y viceversa. Se podía decir que para este punto ambas tenían un margen de sus sentimientos, era claro que Sayo había superado el rechazo de Tsugumi y que alguien había ya ganado ese lugar en su corazón, ese lugar ahora estaba ocupado por aquella chica que sonreía mientras esperaba su orden.

«Tengo que replantearme y elegir a las personas de las que me enamoró» pensó Sayo mientras salía con la orden de Lisa.

—Aquí tienes Imai-san.

—Gracias Sayo.

Ambas se miraron y por un momento el tiempo se detuvo para ambas, como si Himari y Tomoe no estuvieran con ellas.

Aunque la realidad las hizo volver enseguida…

—Emmm Sayo—. Hablo Tomoe llamando la atención de su amiga.

—¿Si Udagawa-san?

—Creo que algo se quema en la cocina...

Sayo dejo de mirar a Lisa y corrió hacia la cocina, dándose cuenta que las galletas que había horneado se habían quemado.

Lisa por su parte comenzó a reír al mirar la reacción de Sayo. Aunque por otro lado ese sentimiento que había sentido cuando miro a Sayo ya la comenzaba a consumir, era obvio que Lisa estaba enamorada y que era todavía más obvio de quién.

**Esa noche…**

Sayo salió del café en compañía de Lisa, ambas siempre hacían esta rutina, aunque en esta ocasión la cosa era incómoda para ambas pues era más que obvio que ambas querían "hacer su movida". Lisa no decía nada y Sayo tampoco, aunque está última decidió romper el silencio.

—Imai-san.

—¿Si?

—Yo quiero agradecerte por acompañarme a casa—. Hablo algo nerviosa la Hikawa mayor.

—No es problema, después de todo me queda cerca de la mía, además que disfruto esta rutina de caminar a casa contigo~

Sayo aún dudaba, el miedo seguía en ella, tenía miedo de volver a ser rechazada. Aunque si algo había aprendido de estar con Lisa, es que debía tomar ese riesgo y si no funcionaba siempre había más oportunidades.

—¡I-Imai-san!— exclamó Sayo.

—¿S-si?

—Mañana tengo un descanso y me preguntaba si tú quisieras tal vez…

Lisa observaba las reacciones de Sayo y sin querer comenzó a reírse.

—No te rías por favor, Imai-san—. Se quejo Sayo.

—Lo siento, lo siento es que no suelo verte tan nerviosa, usualmente la nerviosa soy yo.

—¿Entonces quisieras…-

Lisa se acercó a Sayo hasta quedar frente a frente con ella.

—Eres algo lenta para esto Sayo—. Comento Lisa.

—¿¡Lenta!? ¡Y-yo no soy len…-

Sayo fue interrumpida por un abrazo por parte de Lisa, ese abrazo eran todos los sentimientos de Lisa comprimidos.

—Ta?— después del abrazo Lisa se separó de Sayo y dijo algo que la sorprendió.

—¿Sabes? Al principio pensé que era entrometida por haberte conocido y haberte llevado tú cartera, luego de conocerte bien pensé que esto fue el destino y que había Sido algo bueno…

—¿Y entonces? ¿Ahora que piensas?— pregunto Sayo.

—Que el destino es raro y que me ayudó a conocer a la chica más linda y algo sería del mundo—. Lisa acortó la distancia con Sayo y depósito un beso en su mejilla.

—¡I-Imai-san!— exclamó Sayo sorprendida.

—Te amo Sayo, no se cómo lo hiciste pero moviste algo que no había logrado nadie.

—Y-yo también te amo Imai-san, tú me apoyaste sin esperar nada a cambio, aunque pensé que era por lástima luego me di cuenta que realmente eras tú.

—¿Era yo?— pregunto Lisa.

—Mi persona predestinada…— Sayo se acercó a Lisa y ahora ella le robó un beso, pero en la comisura de sus labios.

—Tardaste un poco, tontita.

—Lo lamento, Imai-san ¿Quieres ser mi novia?— pregunto Sayo.

—La pregunta sobraba tontita, es más que obvio que si.

Lisa corrió a los brazos de Sayo, a su vez está abrió sus brazos para recibirla. Posteriormente ambas se dieron ese beso que ambas esperaban, era un beso dulce que subió de intensidad y que terminó en… bueno, eso queda a su imaginación…

**_Fin… _**

**_Extra_**

Lisa salió de su cuarto hacia la cocina x aún era algo temprano y por lo que se veía Yukina aún no había llegado.

—Parece que Yukina aún no ha…-

Una luz se encendió y mostró a la chica mencionada. Lisa por un momento quería explicarle a Yukina pero está la silencio con su mano.

—Lisa se que aún somos jóvenes pero por favor, no hagan tanto ruido, mañana tengo examen y necesito estudiar. Sus gemidos y sonidos extraños me distraen, sino se pueden controlar tu y Sayo les pediré amablemente que se vayan a un hotel o a casa de Sayo—. Se quejo Yukina mientras apagaba la luz y se retiraba del lugar.

—S-si ma-am~. Contesto Lisa mientras tomaba algo del refrigerador y se retiraba del lugar.

«Recordatorio de que debo comprarle unos audífonos a esa chica…» pensó Lisa mientras regresaba a su habitación.

Era obvio que Lisa aún seguiría la "acción" con Sayo…

**_Fin (extra)… _**


	8. ¡Sorpresa!

**_Título:_** **¡Sorpresa!**

**_Franquicia: _****_Revue Stalight Re-Live_**

**_Pareja: _****_JunNana_****_ (Junna-Nana)_**

**Normal Pov **

Amanecía nuevamente en la academia para música Seisho más específicamente en cierto complejo de habitaciones, en un cierto cuarto amanecía una chica alta de cabello rubio. Su nombre, Nana Daiba, una chica alta y adorable que siempre cuidaba a sus amigas/compañeras/rivales de su apartamento.

Aunque era un sábado en la mañana era tranquilo, cosa rara en dicho complejo de habitaciones pues usualmente había ruido mañanero, ya sea por los gritos de Futaba hacia Kaoruko tratando de despertarla, los gritos de Mahiru tratando de (también) despertar a sus compañeras de habitación Karen y Hikari o el sonido de un lápiz escribiendo a tan temprana hora. Ruido proporcionado por la compañera de habitación de Nana, Junna.

Aunque como ya se ha dicho, esa mañana no había ningún ruido, cosa que saco de órbita a Nana quien por curiosidad se levantó de su cama y con algo de sueño fue al comedor para averiguar que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Su sorpresa fue grande al solo ver a Junna leyendo un libro en la sala cerca del comedor, mientras que las demás chicas parecían desaparecidas.

—¡Oh, Nana, buenos días!— exclamó Junna al ver a la chica alta.

—¡Buenos días Junna-chan!— le devolvió el saludo la chica banana.

—¿Sucede algo?— pregunto Junna al notar pensativa a Nana.

—¿Dónde están las demás?

—Karen, Mahiru y Kagura-san dijeron que irían al cine—. Explico Junna. —Saijo-san y Tendo-san fueron a un café en compañía de Tsuruhime-san y Yumeoji-san.

—¿Kuro-chan y Maya-chan salieron en una cita doble?— pregunto Nana con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Dijeron que era por asuntos, pero lo más probable es que sea último que dijiste…

—¿Y que hay de Kaoruko-chan y Futaba-chan?

—Ambas fueron a Rinmeikan, al parecer fueron por un libro…

—Asi que eso nos deja solo a ti y a mi.

—Tal parece, aunque no deseo quedarme aquí.

Esa frase puso a pensar a Nana, pues Junna usualmente es alguien que no sale mucho de su habitación por estar estudiando o escribiendo.

—¿Y a donde quieres ir?

—¿Yo? Creí que irías conmigo.

Al escuchar eso Nana no tardo en subir a su habitación para ducharse y vestirse mejor. Tal vez hoy sería el día que por fin se declararía a la chica más pequeña…

Por su parte Junna saco su celular y marco a un número.

—La operación saca la banana, ha comenzado—. Dicho eso Junna colgó el teléfono y siguió con su "fachada".

Al mismo instante que Junna colgó el teléfono fue cuando Nana regreso con ella solo que ahora llevaba un vestido verde y unos tenis blancos. Aunque se veía muy informal, para Junna Nana se veía linda.

—Entonces…— Junna se inclinó como un caballero hacia su reina. —¿Partimos _my lady__?_— dicho eso Junna procedió a besar la mano de Nana haciendo que esta última se sonrojara.

—Por supuesto, mi caballero.

Y así ambas salieron del lugar, mientras que a unas esquinas del lugar había cierto grupo de chicas vigilándolas, ese grupo de chicas consistía en Otori Michiru, Yukishiro Akira y Liu Mei Fan, las tres chicas de Siegfeld.

—¿Por qué tenemos que seguirlas nosotras?— pregunto Akira.

—Porque Junna-chan así lo pidió además que Shiori y Yachiyo se encargarían de ayudar a Mahiru-chan con el pastel.

—¿Seguro que solamente se separaron por eso?— insinuó algo burlona Mei Fan.

—¿A que te refieres Mei Fan?— pregunto algo inocente Akira.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas…

Terminada la conversación las tres chicas de Siegfeld comenzaron su carrera siguiendo a las dos chicas de Seisho…

Junna y Nana comenzaron por ir a un pequeño restaurante favorito de Nana, la idea de Junna era entretenerla lo más que pudiera para poder sorprenderla con una fiesta sorpresa elaborada por las chicas de Seisho, Siegfeld, Rinmeikan y Frontier. Pues después de todo hoy es 12 de Julio, el cumpleaños de Nana.

Al parecer la chica más alta había olvidado su propio cumpleaños y aunque Junna se sentía mal por no recordárselo lo usaría como ventaja para sorprenderla con su fiesta sorpresa.

Fue así que Junna llevo primero a Nana a aquel restaurante en donde luego de hablar y comer, ambas fueron al centro comercial, donde miraron tiendas por un largo rato hasta casi dar mediodía. Nana insistió en querer regresar pero Junna se excuso pidiéndole a Nana ir al cine, ella quería ver una película con ella.

Y así fue como ambas entraron a ver una película de romance, al principio Junna no tuvo problemas con la película pero su sorpresa fue enorme al mirar el plot twist de la película pues el protagonista de esta no era "él" sino "ella" ¿Qué tiene esto de malo? Nada, solo que el protagonista o en este caso la protagonista se había enamorado de una mujer, y pues bajo el contexto en el que Nana y Junna estaban fue que Junna comenzó a desprender humo de su cabeza.

Al salir del cine ambas se dieron cuenta que ya era oscuro, por lo que las dos procedieron a ir al complejo de cuartos. No sin que antes Junna informará a las tres chicas de Siegfeld su situación.

—Muy bien, iremos para allá—. Dicho eso Michiru colgó y hablo con sus dos amigas.

—Junna-chan dice que van de regreso a casa, es hora de volver nosotras también—. Informo Michiru a sus compañeras.

—¡Entendido!— exclamaron ambas.

Durante el trayecto de regreso a casa Nana seguía con dudas respecto al día, su amiga había actuado extraño y no le decía nada acerca de lo sucedido. Fue cuando Nana miro la hora que se dio cuenta de algo, era su cumpleaños. Aunque no dijo nada para no alertar a su amiga.

Al llegar a su hogar ambas se encontraron con el lugar en plena oscuridad por lo que Nana procedió a encender las luces y…

—¡Sorpresa!— exclamaron todas las chicas.

—¡Chicas!— exclamó sorprendida Nana.

—Nana, Feliz cumpleaños—. Dijo Junna mientras se acercaba con un pequeño pastel.

Nana no tardo mucho y se unió a la celebración que se había organizado en honor a su cumpleaños. Por su parte Junna solo miro a su amiga sonreír y disfrutar la fiesta. Aunque pronto la fiesta cambio al llegar el momento decisivo, la hora de los regalos.

Cada una de las chicas comenzó a extender su regalo a la cumpleañera mientras está agradecía, finalmente llegó el turno de Junna.

—Feliz cumpleaños Nana—. Dijo la chica de lentes mientras extendía una pequeña cajita.

Nana abrió la cajita y se encontró con un collar dorado, dicho collar tenía una imagen en medio, aquella imagen fue la primera foto de Junna y Nana juntas.

Nana no dijo nada solamente fueron sus sentimientos quienes hablaron por ella. Fue así como una a una lágrima tras lágrima fueron cayendo, alertando a todas las chicas.

—¿Nana estás bien…?— pregunto Junna.

Lo que Junna nunca espero fue que Nana la abrazara y posteriormente le "devolviera el gesto".

—Junna-chan gracias, gracias por ser mi amiga, gracias por ser el amor de mi vida—. Dicho eso Nana beso a Junna.

Todas las presentes se quedaron boquiabiertas. Algunas censuraban la imagen a sus compañeras (tal fue el caso de Hikari con Karen), otras miraban la escena con celos y otras festejaban la nueva pareja formada.

Para Junna pues, para ella el resumen se lo tendrían que dar al siguiente día pues cayó desmayada al recibir el beso de su Nana…

**Fin.**

**Estoy pensando hacer una votación para elegir el siguiente shipp ¿Ustedes que piensan? Como el siguiente es de Love Live será rápido hay dos que me interesan, pero uno irá primero y luego el otro, así que ¿NozoEli o NozoUmi?**

**Dejen su voto comentando el shipp que les guste, en base a la votación irá uno primero u el otro, también pueden dejar a los contendientes de la siguiente votación (la siguiente será de BanG Dream).**

**Sin más que decir los veo luego...**


	9. Después

**Notas del autor:**

**El one-shot esta inspirado en un CD drama de Love Live donde Nozomi le juega una broma a Eli "confesandose" a ella.**

**_Título:_ _Después_**

**_Franquicia: _****_Love Live_**

**_Pareja: _****_NozoEli_****_ (Nozomi-Eli)_**

**Normal Pov**

Era 25 de diciembre y aún así Eli seguía pensativa ¿Por qué? Simple, su mejor amiga había bromeado con la posibilidad de ser pareja de la rusa. Aunque Eli persiguió a la tarotista por un gran rato finalmente se rindió y la dejo escapar.

Pero aún así la duda seguía en su mente…

«¿En serio estaba bromeando? ¿Y si no?» eran algunas de las preguntas en la mente de Eli.

—¡Elicchi!— exclamó una voz bastante conocida para la rusa.

—¡No-Nozomi!— exclamó sorprendida la rusa.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¡No! Nada de nada.

—¿Segura? Creo que estás algo sonrojada, si te sientes enferma te puedo llevar a tu casa…

Eli negó con sus manos y trato de sonreír falsamente para desviar la atención de Nozomi. Y aunque logro engañarla, aún seguía con el tema en su mente.

Fue así como durante todo el día Eli estaba distraída con algo que era una broma, pero para Eli aún se sentía todo menos como una broma.

—¡Elicchi!— exclamó nuevamente Nozomi.

—¿Si?

—La clase término hace un rato, deberíamos irnos.

Eli tomo sus cosas y ambas se dirigieron a la salida de la escuela, la práctica se había cancelado por lo cual ambas aprovecharían para ir a casa de la tarotista.

Durante el camino y como costumbre de ese día, Eli seguía metida en sus pensamientos, su mente divaga las posibilidades, pues Nozomi era conocida por mentir bien y a la vez por no hacerlo.

A Eli estás preguntas la estaban matando por dentro, por lo que sin dudar ni un poco se detuvo llamando la atención de Nozomi quien ya había notado la rara actitud de su amiga.

—¡Nozomi!— exclamó Eli.

—¿Sucede algo Elicchi?— pregunto Nozomi algo preocupada.

—¿Era broma lo que dijiste ese día?

—¿Ese día? ¿Broma?— mientras Nozomi trataba de recordar Eli se acercó a ella y junto sus manos con las de ella.

—Hablo de lo que dijiste el día que trabajamos en el templo.

A Nozomi el recuerdo le cayó como balde de agua fría, pues ciertamente era una broma aunque dentro de ella tenía algo de verdad.

Ahora era Nozomi la que se debatía si debía comentarle sus profundos pensamientos a la rusa. Mientras eso sucedía la rubia estaba en el mismo dilema que la tarotista…

«¿Qué hago? ¿Debería decirle?» pensó Nozomi.

«¿Fue correcto preguntarle?» pensó Eli.

Nozomi se acercó a su amiga y con algo de valor tomo el rostro de su amiga para depositar un beso en si mejilla, cosa que dejó a al pobre Eli más confundida que antes.

—¿Y eso?— pregunto Eli tratando de ocultar su sonrojo de una manera inútil.

—Es tu ansiada respuesta, ahora sigamos nuestro camino… para reanudar está charla más en privado—. La última parte de la frase fue con un tono más sensual.

Parece que la respuesta para Eli había sido dada y ahora solo era cuestión de tomarla...

**Fin. **


	10. Linda

**_Título:_ ****_Linda_**

**_Franquicia: _****_BanG Dream_**

**_Pareja: _****_LayMasking _****_(Lay-Masking)_**

**Normal Pov **

Era un hermoso sábado por la mañana, o bueno al menos para todas las demás personas lo era, excepto para la vocalista/bajista de Raise a Suilen (o RAS). La pobre morena había sido atrapada por una tormenta al regresar a casa, el porque fue atrapada por la tormenta es una historia algo interesante…

**_Flashback_**

Rei había salido de una práctica con Poppin Party pues su amiga de la infancia Tae Hanazono la había invitado y ella no declinaría la oferta por nada del mundo, aunque ella no contó con el mal clima que cayó en ese instante pues la lluvia comenzó a hacerse presente y parecía que no se detendría por un buen tiempo. Para suerte de Rei ella siempre llevaba un paraguas para situaciones así por lo que no dudó en usarlo e ir con el de regreso a casa...

Al menos ese fue su plan original, pues justo cuando llevaba medio camino se encontró con su compañera de banda, Masuki Satou alias Masking. La rubia estaba en medio de la lluvia mirando atentamente una caja en medio de la calle, cuando Rei se acercó para comprobar el contenido de la caja se sorprendió al ver a un pequeño gatito mojado.

—¿Te lo vas a llevar?— pregunto Rei, sorprendiendo a Masuki.

—Oh, Rei ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso iba a preguntar yo, está lloviendo y por lo que veo tu no llevas un paraguas…

—Si, lo olvidé.

Rei observo mejor que la rubia se había deshecho de su suéter y que este estaba en posesión del pequeño gatito.

—Toma usa esto—. Rei extendió el paraguas y no espero la palabra de Masuki pues cuando está planeaba contestar esta última ya había escapado del lugar.

De regreso a su hogar Rei se preguntó si lo que había hecho fue lo correcto, pues su paraguas ahora estaba en manos de la chica que llamaba su atención.

El tiempo para pensar era limitado para alguien que corría de la lluvia para resguardarse por lo que tal vez luego llamaría a la rubia para pedir su paraguas, lo mejor que la morena podía hacer ahora era correr de la lluvia.

**_Eso nos lleva al presente… _**

Ahora Rei estaba postrada en su cama con una fiebre alta y debilitada de haber corrido ayer, trato de llamar a Tae pero está estaba en la escuela y al parecer no podía ir. Trato de llamar a Chu pero está no contesto, trato con Pareo pero la cosa fue igual, con Lock el resultado fue el mismo que con Tae, para Rei sólo quedaba una opción y aunque quería llamar su orgullo no le permitía hacerlo.

Aunque no fue necesario pues alguien había llamado a la puerta de la chica por lo que sin mucho ánimo Rei fue a atender, al abrir la puerta la chica casi cae de la sorpresa al ver frente a ella a la rubia.

—Rei vine para devolverte el paraguas y…-

La rubia no pudo terminar de hablar pues Rei colapso frente a ella.

—¡Rei! ¿¡Que sucede!? ¿¡Rei!?— exclamó Masuki algo asustada.

La rubia reaccionó rápido y tomo entre sus hombros a la bajista, fue al hacer esto que lo notó, la chica que llevaba cargando estaba enferma.

Rei abrió los ojos y notó que estaba en cama de nuevo, aunque eso fue lo de menos para la chica pues casi de inmediato un olor delicioso penetró en su nariz, era comida casera y no era cualquier comida casera era arroz casero con algo de caldo.

—¿Mamá?— pregunto Rei.

—Lamento decepcionarte pero no soy tu mamá—. Dijo Masuki entrando a la habitación de Rei con un plato con dicho platillo.

—¿Masuki-san?

—Vamos, come y bebe esto—. Dijo la rubia sacando una típica bebida deportiva.

—¿Por qué me cuidas?— pregunto Rei.

—¿La pregunta es en serio? Es más que obvio que es porque eres una gran amiga, además…— Masuki se sonrojo al decir lo siguiente. —Te debo agradecer por el paraguas de ayer.

Rei se sonrojo al ver a su amiga sonrojada, aunque después una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Rei.

Masuki se quedó en la casa de Rei para cuidarla (al menos hasta que la fiebre bajará o hasta que algún otro conocido llegará).

Durante ese tiempo ambas habían comenzado una charla para hacer más amena la espera.

—¿Y el gato, lo conservaste?

—Aparentemente si, aunque lo mantengo lejos de mi padre pues es algo alérgico aunque debes en cuando él también lo olvida y se le acerca al pequeño.

Rei soltó una leve risa ante lo dicho por su compañera llamando así la atención de Masuki.

—Hasta ahora no lo había notado pero eres linda—. Dijo Masuki con naturalidad.

Masuki era conocida por decirle a cierto sector de chicas que son lindas (y no necesariamente coqueteando).

—¿Eh? Pero si tú eres más linda—. Rei regreso el halago a la rubia haciendo que está se pusiera de todos los colores.

Y así fue como ambas comenzaron una mini discusión para saber quién de las dos era más linda.

—Mantuviste una promesa con una amiga de la infancia ¿Acaso hay algo más tierno que eso?— contesto Masuki.

—No, pero, ¿Quién es la que siempre ayuda a todos cerca del local Galaxy?— remato Rei.

La discusión de ambas aumento de intensidad, aunque ambas seguían manteniendo su postura de alagar a la otra.

—Espera—. Masuki detuvo la breve discusión y fue por un termómetro para comprobar la temperatura de Rei. —Parece que ya no tienes fiebre.

Masuki procedió a limpiar la cocina y tomar sus cosas, al menos hasta que unos brazos se lo impidieron y la regresaron a la cama.

—¿Rei?— pregunto ella algo confundida.

—Tu eres más linda y te lo demostraré ahora…— dicho eso Rei depósito un beso en la mejilla de la rubia dejándola en silencio.

Por primera vez en su vida Masuki Satou no sabía que decir en la situación en la que ahora estaba…

—Parece que gane yo—. Dijo Rei triunfante con una sonrisa traviesa.

«Parece que por primera vez en mi vida perdí» pensó Masuki mientras observaba la sonrisa de la morena.

Masuki se retiró del cuarto de Rei despidiéndose y dando instrucciones a la morena, mientras regresaba a su casa aún seguía acariciando con un leve rubor la zona donde Rei le había dado un beso…

Tiempo después de aquel incidente ambas comenzaron a salir más y se convirtieron en algo más que amigas.

Aunque esa es tal vez historia de otro momento…

**Fin.. ¿? **


	11. Pesadilla

**_Título:_ ****_Pesadilla_**

**_Franquicia: _****_Revue Starlight Re-Live_**

**_Pareja: _****_HiKaren (Hikari-Karen)_**

**Normal Pov**

Era noche, la hora no importaba lo único importante era la chica que se había levantado de golpe en medio de su sueño. Aquella chica estaba sudando y había pegado un ligero grito que despertó a su acompañante…

—¿¡Estás bien Karen!?— pregunto la amiga/novia de aquella chica.

—Hikari-chan yo…- Karen no pudo decir nada pues las lágrimas la interrumpieron.

Hikari Kagura miro a su novia y con una sonrisa la arropó en sus brazos en un gran abrazo. Karen lloro en su hombro mientras Hikari la consolaba y calmaba.

Una vez que ambas se tranquilizaron fue cuando la chica de pocas palabras hablo.

—¿Qué sucedió Karen?

—Tuve una pesadilla en la que me abandonabas y me decías cosas hirientes.

Hikari nuevamente abrazo a su novia/amiga y con mucha determinación hablo frente a frente con ella.

—Karen, yo te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y nunca te abandoné de nuevo—. Una vez dichas esas palabras Hikari depósito un breve beso en la comisura de los labios de Karen.

Tal vez Karen haya tenido una pesadilla, pero Hikari siempre sabía cómo erradicar aquel miedo a las pesadillas…

Fue así como ambas volvieron a dormir y olvidaron aquella mala experiencia.

**Fin.**


	12. Tentación

**_Título:_ ****_Tentación_**

**_Franquicia: _****_Love Live_**

**_Pareja: _****_YouRiko (You-Riko)_**

**Normal Pov**

You Watanabe y Riko Sakurauchi habían comenzado como dos extrañas unidas por su mejor amiga Chika Takami en su sueño de ser School Idol, aunque con el tiempo y después de una "confesión" por parte de You fue que ambas se volvieron novias.

Su relación iba viento en popa, ambas eran felices y disfrutaban la compañía la una de la otra, al menos así fue hasta ahora…

Riko Sakurauchi se encontraba en una cama ajena, desnuda y con alguien que no era su amada You, hoy ella cayó ante la tentación y cometió algo que algunos dirían pecado, ella lo llamaría un gusto culposo.

Detrás del teatro de la pareja feliz se ocultaba una faceta secreta dentro de Riko Sakurauchi, aquella faceta era la de coquetear con chicas que no eran su novia, al principio Riko pensó que esto era un error pero después dichos pensamientos se esfumaron poco a poco.

Es así como regresamos a la situación de Riko, quién había caído en la tentación de parte de su amiga Chika y ahora estaba en una cama teniendo sexo con ella. Gimiendo su nombre, besando su cuerpo, besándola a ella y sobretodo manchando su relación con You.

Aunque una parte de ella se sentía mal otra parte de ella decía que no habría problema alguno pues después de todo You no se enteraría de nada y esto se quedaría entre ella y Chika…

Que tonta que fue.

Es así como ahora Riko estaba frente a frente con su ahora ex-novia, ella estaba llorando y Riko solo veía la evidencia frente a ella en silencio, era un vídeo de ella con Chika, la habían atrapado y ahora no había ninguna excusa. Riko lo presentía, era el final de su relación con You, ahora tenía que pagar su pecado por morder la fruta prohibida…

**Fin ¿?...**


	13. Operación Smile

**_Título:_ ****_Operación Smile_**

**_Franquicia: _****_BanG Dream_**

**_Pareja: _****_KokoHagu (Kokoro-Hagumi)_**

**Notas de autor:**

_Este One-Shot surgió para celebrar el cumpleaños de Kokoro (también para no dejar esta historia en el olvidó xd)._

_Como siempre los dejo con el one-shot no sin antes agradecerles por leer estas cosas que a veces surgen de la nada, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y sus votos, gracias. Sin más los dejo y me voy._

* * *

**Normal Pov**

7 de Agosto podría ser un día cualquiera pero para las integrantes de HHW no lo era, pues el cumpleaños de su líder sería para el día siguiente y su planificación para darle una sorpresa seguía.

En esta ocasión Hina y Tsugumi estaban distrayendo a la líder de HHW para poder planificar su fiesta sorpresa. Pero como en cada ocasión la celebración no sería exclusiva para los miembros de HHW pues su líder había ayudado a todas las bandas por lo cual ahora era el turno de las demás bandas para devolverle el favor, fue así como comenzó la planificación.

—Bien…— hablo la chica de ojos azules y cabello corto, la que portaba el traje de Michelle. —Comencemos la reunión.

—¿Alguna idea inicial para el cumpleaños de Kokoro-chan?— pregunto Kanon.

Más de una mano se levantó, por lo que Misaki y Kanon tuvieron que poner orden para escuchar cada propuesta.

—¿Toyama-san?— pregunto Misaki dándole la palabra.

—¡Si! Yo sugiero hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en Circle o en Galaxy.

La mayoría de las presentes comenzaron a darle la razón a la líder de Popippa.

—¡Muy bien! Entonces Circle y Galaxy serán el lugar de celebración para el cumpleaños de Kokoro…— Misaki siguió con la lluvia de ideas. —¿Lisa senpai?

—Yo me encargo del pastel.

—Yo también la ayudaré—. Contesto Sayo Hikawa.

—Y-yo también—. Le siguió Rinko.

Posteriormente se unió Himari, Saya, Kaoru y demás chicas.

—Muy bien entonces el pastel queda a su cargo—. Contesto Misaki anotando a las chicas del pastel.

—Muy bien ¿Chisato senpai?

—Me encargare de conseguir los alimentos.

Misaki se preocupó un poco por la idea por lo cual asignó a Hagumi y Tae en la labor de ayudarle.

Y así siguió el resto de la tarde con asignación de trabajos y demás cosas, ya los regalos quedarían en consideración de la persona.

—¡Muy bien! Con esto finaliza la reunión de hoy, si aún tienen dudas nos podemos comunicar por LINE—. Dicho eso cada una se fue por su lado.

Hagumi se fue muy pensativa pues ella ya tenía su regalo aunque otra cosa la molestaba y era…

—¿Estas enamorada?— pregunto Kasumi a su amiga de la infancia.

—Si, pero no sé cómo decírselo o si ella me aceptará—. Dijo en un tono algo triste.

Kasumi observó a su amiga y la abrazo.

—¿Sabes? Yo también tuve problemas para confesarle mi amor a Arisa, aunque al final solo necesite decírselo de frente y sinceramente—. Comento Kasumi recordado aquel momento.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hagumi quien regreso a su hogar. Al llegar a este fue que dio manos a la obra y comenzó la preparación de su regalo…

* * *

**Al día siguiente…**

Para el siguiente día las cosas fueron ajetreadas para Kokoro Tsurumaki, pues primero recibió regalo tras regalo de sus amigas de otras bandas, como sombreros, chocolates, plantas bonsai, un peluche de conejo, entre más cosas.

Aunque el platillo fuerte comenzó cuando sus amigas de banda le regalaron.

Kanon junto a Misaki le regalaron un peluche de Michelle, por su parte Kaoru le regaló un ramo de flores, aunque Hagumi por su parte no apareció, cosa que preocupo un poco a Kokoro aunque no pudo buscarla pues sus amigas la arrastraron a Circle donde sería su fiesta de cumpleaños (que ya no era sorpresa).

Por su parte Hagumi aún estaba en casa afinando los últimos detalles de su regalo, pues si quería confesar sus sentimientos ante Kokoro algo pequeño no bastaba por lo que con mucho cuidado y dedicación ella continuo en su regalo…

En la fiesta las cosas iban de maravilla, la música, la comida y demás cosas eran algo maravilloso y Kokoro no ocultaba su felicidad con la gran sonrisa que mantenía.

Aunque aún dentro de su ser quería "escapar" de la fiesta y buscar a la chica que la hacia sonreír aún más.

Durante la fiesta y con ayuda de Hina fue que Hagumi logro "raptar" a Kokoro. Una vez que ambas escaparon de la fiesta fue que Hagumi se reveló ante Kokoro.

—¡Hagumi!— exclamó la rubia.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Kokoron!— exclamó Hagumi mientras le daba una bolsa a su amiga.

—¿Y esto?— pregunto mientras habría la bolsa.

—Son croquetas, las mejores que he hecho en mi trabajo, las hice solo para ti—. Lo ultimo lo dijo con un obvio sonrojo.

Kokoro nuevamente abrazo a su amiga y le agradeció.

—Aun falta más—. Comento Hagumi.

Con un breve movimiento de su mano ella reveló la sorpresa a su amiga, pues ambas estaban en una habitación reservada para Kokoro que había sido decorada con estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad.

Al ser el cuarto algo oscuro las estrellas brillaban con mucha intensidad creando un ambiente igual al cielo nocturno.

Kokoro sonrió nuevamente y abrazo a Hagumi, Hagumi sintió que su corazón casi caería de tanto abrazo que le había dado Kokoro.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Kokoron!

Kokoro miro las estrellas y comenzó a comer sus croquetas preparadas por Hagumi, aunque de un momento a otro ella compartió las croquetas con Hagumi.

Ambas tomaron asiento y miraron las estrellas mientras hablaban de todas las aventuras que habían tenido a lo largo de la existencia de HHW.

—¿Sabes? Lo mejor de HHW no es crear sonrisas para los demás—. Comento Kokoro.

—¿No? ¿Entonces?— pregunto Hagumi.

—Lo mejor es que te pude conocer, Hagumi.

Con eso dicho Kokoro depósito un beso en las mejillas de Hagumi.

—¿Kokoron?— pregunto sorprendida Hagumi.

—Te amo, Hagumi.

Hagumi sonrió por un momento y también respondió ante la confesión de la rubia.

—Yo también te amo Kokoron.

Mientras tanto cerca del lugar todas las chicas observaban la escena con ternura.

—Que hermoso—. Comentaron Lisa, Aya y Himari mientras se limpiaban las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

~Hakanai~ comento Kaoru mientras Chisato funcia el seño ante lo dicho por su amiga de la infancia.

Finalmente Misaki, Kanon y Kasumi solo veían la escena con una sonrisa.

«Lo sabía» pensaron la tres chicas.

**Fin. **


	14. No te vayas

**_Título:_ ****_No te vayas_**

**_Franquicia: _****_Revue Starlight Re-Live_**

**_Pareja: _****_KarenKaoruko (Karen-Kaoruko)_**

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

_Como siempre gracias por el apoyo de los One-shot's y pues nada, yo creo que esta vez haré algo "raro" para Revue Starlight, está vez en lugar de tener el típico shipp pondré uno nada común._

_Otra cosa, si así lo desean pueden poner el shipp que gusten en comentarios (aunque este debe ser de la siguiente franquicia que sigue por orden, en este caso es Love Live). Sin más que decir los dejo con este one-shot raro…_

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Habían pasado algunos días después de que Kaoruko casi dejará Seisho y aunque el asunto había sido olvidado por todas las chicas aún había una que no podía olvidar el asunto y seguía con la preocupación de que algo así sucediera de nuevo…

—¡Señorita Aijo!— Exclamó una voz en el salón de clase.

Con aquel grito la pobre Karen salió de sus pensamientos y volvió a la realidad, frente a ella estaba su profesora quién la veía algo molesta.

—Si vuelve a dormir en mi clase la regresaré a que duerma a su habitación.

Con aquella amenaza Karen no despegó sus ojos de la clase. Aunque pronto aquel pensamiento regreso a ella en cuanto vio a su amiga Kaoruko.

—Lo siento tengo que atender un asunto.

Dicho eso Karen escapó del lugar y fue a su habitación. Fue ahí donde alguien inesperado llegó a hablar con ella.

—Karen, soy yo Hikari, abre la puerta.

Karen dejo sus pensamientos de lado y abrió la habitación para que su amiga de la infancia entrará.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto directamente Hikari.

—¡Por supuesto que s…- pronto su contestación fue interrumpida por su amiga.

—Mentirosa.

—¿Eh?

—Algo te preocupa ¿Podrías decirme de qué se trata?— pregunto la amante de Mr White.

—Kaoruko-chan.

—¿Temes que se vuelva a ir de Seisho?

Aunque Karen no quisiera aceptarlo su amiga había dado en el clavo.

—Si.

—Eres como un libro abierto—. Dijo Hikari mientras se sentaba al lado de Karen.

—Mira se que yo no soy quien para hablarlo pero si temes que se vaya ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

—Quisiera hacerlo pero…— en ese momento el pensamiento de Futaba y Kaoruko paso por su mente.

Hikari miro aquella triste expresión en su amiga de infancia y sin dudarlo junto sus manos con las de Karen.

—Si estas enamorada de ella díselo.

—Hikari-chan—. Repitió Karen con una sonrisa. —¡Tienes razón! Hablaré con ella hoy.

—Esa es la Karen que yo conozco—. Con eso dicho Hikari se dirigió a la entrada abriéndola, revelando a una sonrojada Kaoruko.

—¡¿Ehh?! ¿Hace cuánto que estás escuchando Kaoruko-chan?— pregunto la pobre Karen tratando de sonar normal.

—Desde que Hikari-han mencionó la palabra enamorada de ella.

Hikari solo las dos observó tratando de no reírse, detrás de Kaoruko se podía mirar a Futaba haciendo lo mismo que Hikari, tratando de contenerse de reír.

—Las dejo para que resuelvan sus asuntos.

Y con eso Hikari abandonó la habitación dejando solas a ambas.

—Y-yo…— Karen trato de hablar aunque Kaoruko la interrumpió.

—Karen-han lamento haberte preocupado, sé que aún sigues preocupada por si decido irme aunque no creo que sea necesario.

—¿Eh?

—No abandonaré la escuela, no hasta alcanzar la Top Star y conseguir un buen papel como la estelar, así que...— Kaoruko señaló a Karen. —Te superare Karen-han, también a Kuro-han y Tendo-han.

De alguna manera escuchar aquellas palabras alivio a Karen, aunque lo que siguió la sorprendió.

—Mañana es día libre y me preguntaba ¿Si quisieras ir al cine…?— Kaoruko hacia su mayor esfuerzo para aumentar el volumen de su voz pero la pena no le ayudaba en nada.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Karen quién no tardó en aceptar la propuesta de la chica bailarina.

—¡Claro Kaoruko-chan!

**Fin.**


	15. Una Mikan enferma

**_Título:_ ****_Una mikan enferma_**

**_Franquicia: _****_Love Live _**

**_Pareja: _****_ChikaYou (Chika-You)_**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

La lluvia no paraba de caer y era el único sonido que acompañaba a la solitaria Chika Takami quien yacía postrada en su cama, con un termómetro y con una pequeña bolsa de hielo en su frente. Chika había pescado una fiebre causada por ser irresponsable y salir a entrenar bajo la lluvia y sin llevar suéter.

El Ryokan estaba lleno de gente por lo que ocasionalmente sus hermanas o su madre pasaban a observarla. Aunque para fortuna de Chika alguien estaba ahí para detener ese sufrimiento de estar sola…

—¡Chika-chan!— exclamó una joven chica de cabello plateado y corto.

—¡You-chan!— exclamó Chika feliz.

Aunque las actividades de Aqours habían parado por diversos asuntos Chika y You aún seguían hablándose, saliendo juntas, corriendo y entrenando juntas. Incluso ambas aún seguían teniendo su noche de chicas (pijamada), por lo que la visita de You no era algo extraño para la chica mikan.

—¿Cómo sigues?— pregunto la de cabello plateado mientras procedía a buscar algo en la bolsa de papel que traía.

—Mal, la fiebre no baja y me siento débil.

You no se alegró al escuchar eso por lo que apresuró a buscar lo que tenía en su bolsa se papel, después de un rato buscando encontró lo que quería, un jugo en caja de sabor mikan (mandarina).

—No es mucho pero aún me falta hacer algo—. Justo al decir eso la chica salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

Chika comenzó a beber el jugo mientras recordaba los grandes momentos y la amabilidad que You le había dado durante todo el tiempo que ambas estaban juntas.

Por su parte You entro a la cocina del Ryokan con el objetivo de hacer una sopa con arroz y algunas verduras.

You se esmero en la cocina pues ella quería mostrarle su afecto y preocupación a su amada Chika.

Al momento que You regreso a la habitación de Chika se encontró con esta última en cama, roncando y soñando. Eso dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de You quien solamente dejo el plato de comida cerca, también aprovecho para acercarse a Chika y susurrarle algo creyendo que Chika estaba dormida.

—Te amo, Chika-chan.

Y con eso dicho You se fue por la entrada con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Por su parte Chika Takami "despertó" y solamente atino a decir algo en voz baja.

—Tonta You…— dijo mientras trataba de ocultar su evidente sonrojo.

**Fin.**


	16. La sirena y la pianista

**_Título:_ ****_La sirena y la pianista_**

**_Franquicia: _****_BanG Dream_**

**_Pareja: _****_TaeRisa (Tae-Arisa)_**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Arisa Ichigaya es una famosa pianista que ha conquistado cualquier competencia o escenario que se le presente, aunque en esta ocasión ella tenía un bloqueo creativo para su próxima competencia. ¿La razón? Su fuente de inspiración (su novia) la había abandonado por diferencias con ella…

Ahora Arisa se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo pesquero en donde planeaba despejar su mente, aunque la mala suerte la hizo cambiar de destino.

En una caminata por el muelle de la playa resbaló y cayó de cabeza al agua del mar, quedando inconsciente en el proceso aunque no lo suficiente como para notar como una chica le había salvado la vida.

Aquella figura femenina tenía ojos verdes y cabello largo color chocolate, aunque lo extraño para Arisa era su torso para abajo, pues en lugar de mirar piernas pudo observar una aleta solo para después caer completamente inconsciente.

* * *

**Tiempo después…**

Arisa despertó de golpe y se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor. Lo que ella observó la dejo sorprendida, una chica frente a ella estaba cuidándola y mirándola fijamente.

—Parece que ya estás bien—. Respondió aquella chica.

Arisa se alejó un poco al ver que aquella chica era una criatura que ella creía mítica e inexistente, una sirena.

—Tranquila, no muerdo—. Bromeó la sirena de ojos verdes.

—¿L-lo juras?— pregunto Arisa con algo de temor.

—Te acabo de salvar la vida, no ganaría nada con morderte para estas alturas…

Arisa se acercó a aquella chica y está a su vez también se acercó, aquella sirena comenzó a curar los rasguños que Arisa se había hecho al caer del muelle.

Fue así como nació la amistad entre la sirena Tae Hanazono y la pianista humana Arisa Ichigaya…

Arisa siempre que perdía la inspiración o la buscaba acudía a visitar a Tae quien con sus suaves y bellas palabras llenaba de inspiración a Arisa.

Aunque para la rubia un sentimiento estaba creciendo, uno que no había experimentado en algún tiempo después de romper con su novia, amor.

—Otae—. Llamo Arisa a Tae.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Qué te trajo a la superficie a ayudar a una chica como yo?

Tae lo pensó mucho para dar una respuesta corta.

—El destino ¿tal vez? Vine aquí en busca de alguien en específico.

—¿Alguien en específico?

—En mi pueblo se hizo una profecía donde las dos princesas del reino tenían como destino encontrar a una sirena en la superficie—. Explicó Tae.

—¿Una sirena en la superficie?

—Si, lo se, no tiene sentido.

Arisa observó su celular al notar que ya había oscurecido.

—¡Rayos! Lo siento Otae debo irme, ¿Mañana te veo?

—Por supuesto.

Fue así como Arisa por fin lo entendió, ella había vuelto a encontrar el amor, aunque no como ella hubiera querido…

Con ese sentimiento fue que Arisa comenzó a poner manos a la obra y empezó a escribir la letra de su próxima canción. Para en la siguiente ocasión que ella se encontrará con Tae se la cantará.

Paso la noche y Arisa finalmente había terminado su canción, ahora solo faltaba mostrársela a Tae…

* * *

**Al día siguiente…**

Arisa despertó y de inmediato fue al mar aunque al llegar no observó señales de la sirena alta de ojos verdes.

Arisa la llamo pero esta no apareció, estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando entonces ella recordó las palabras de Tae.

«La profecía hablaba de buscar una sirena en la superficie»

Fue así como Arisa corrió al lugar donde se hospedaba y busco su pequeño teclado, una vez lo encontró se dirigió de vuelta al muelle y comenzó a tocar su nueva canción y a cantar.

Por su parte Tae se encontraba en un grave problema. Sucede que Tae Hanazono es la princesa de un reino marino, al ser ella princesa debía casarse para poder convertirse en una reina y gobernar el reino, aunque para la desgracia de Tae su padre no esperaba que ella encontrará pareja, por lo que el mismo comenzó a llamar pretendientes para la princesa.

Causando a si su ira y orillándola a escapar de su hogar en busca de refugio lejos de su padre.

Ella se había encariñado y relajado tanto en compañía de Arisa que había olvidado por completo a su padre, aunque este último no la había olvidado por lo que había enviado tropas a buscarla.

Tropas que ahora estaban frente a ella obstruyendo su paso hacia el muelle.

—¡Déjenme ir! Hay alguien a quien tengo que ver—. Exclamó ella molesta.

—¿Alguien?— pregunto una voz ya vieja.

—¿Padre?

—Esto es una locura Tae, regresa a casa, aún debemos buscar a tu prometido para que puedas gobernar.

Esas palabras molestaron a Tae quien expresó su descontento.

—¡Estoy harta de que me busques pretendientes! ¿Alguna vez te detuviste a pensar en cómo me sentía yo?— cuestionó Tae.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, tengo suficiente con tu hermana que también escapó.

Los guardias tomaron a Tae y se movieron, aunque su movimiento se detuvo al escuchar algo.

—¿Qué es eso?— pregunto uno de los guardias.

—Es una bella melodía, similar a la de su majestad—. Comento el otro guardia.

—¿Una sirena en la superficie…?— pregunto el padre de Tae.

—Esa voz…— Tae aprovecho el descuido de los guardias y su padre para ir al muelle.

—¡Atrápenla!— exclamó el rey.

Ambos guardias salieron del trance y fueron en búsqueda de la princesa.

Arisa aún continuo su melodía esperando que su amada la escuchará. Cuando Arisa escucho un salpicón cercano fue cuando cesó la música y se dirigió al mar para encontrarse con Tae.

—¡Otae!— exclamó Arisa.

—¡Arisa!— exclamó Tae "saltando" del mar en busca de los brazos de Arisa.

Tae intento acercarse a Arisa aunque esta última no noto al guardia que también salto del mar para atraparla. Fue ahí cuando ocurrió algo que cambió el ambiente alegre entre ambas chicas. Fue ahí cuando una parte del mar se tornó color rojo sangre.

Tae estaba sana y salva en la superficie aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de Arisa, quién estaba desangrándose en los brazos de Tae por culpa de un descuido de aquel guardia.

—Y-yo lo siento no fue mi intención—. Comento algo asustado aquel guardia.

Tae solo atino a mirar a su amiga desangrándose en sus brazos.

—No, Arisa no te vayas, no me dejes sola—. Comento Tae entre lágrimas.

—No… llores por… mi…— trataba de hablar Arisa.

—Pero…

—¿Te… gusto mi… canción?— pregunto entre cortada Arisa.

—Fue muy hermosa, mi sirena de superficie.

Arisa sonrió para posteriormente cerrar sus ojos poco a poco.

—¡Nooooo!— exclamó Tae mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Arisa.

El rey observó la escena mientras aún recordaba a su fallecida esposa. Los últimos momentos con ella eran iguales a los que ahora estaba teniendo su hija con aquella chica.

Sin decir alguna palabra el rey se acercó a ambas chicas, Tae se puso a la defensiva al ver a su padre, aunque este la ignoro solo para acercarse a aquella rubia.

—¡Aléjate de ella!— exclamó Tae molesta.

Su padre ignoro aquella advertencia y coloco sus manos en aquella chica, fue en ese momento que Tae lo había comprendido, su padre no buscaba dañar a Arisa sino todo lo contrario el buscaba salvarla aunque…

—¡Si haces eso tú…!— exclamó Tae.

—Lo se, mi pequeña, he cometido errores pero este no será uno de ellos—. Comento el rey mientras cada vez más su voz perdía fuerza.

—¡Padre!

—Prométeme… dos cosas—. Dijo el rey ya casi sin fuerza para hablar.

—¡Lo prometo padre!— exclamó Tae.

—Serás feliz de ahora en adelante independientemente de quien sea tu pareja…

—¡Si, padre!— dijo Tae tratando de detener sus lágrimas.

—Y buscaras a Touko, que salió en tu búsqueda y aún no regresa…— la voz del rey se apagaba de a poco en poco.

—¡Lo prometo padre!— exclamó Tae ya sin poder detener sus lágrimas.

El rey había terminado de ayudar a Arisa y cayó al suelo. Aún seguía vivo aunque ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Fue en ese momento que Arisa abrió los ojos y dio un largo suspiro. Aunque frente a ella solo había un hombre con los mismos ojos que Tae.

—Tu, humana…— llamo su atención el rey.

—¿S-si?

—Cuida y devuélvele la sonrisa a mi hija, por favor—. Con eso último aquel hombre dejo este mundo.

Arisa miro a Tae quien no paraba de llorar y solo pudo acercarse a ella y consolarla.

Aquel día había sido algo largo para ambas…

* * *

**Algún tiempo después…**

Arisa había decidido quedarse en aquel pueblo pesquero para seguir con la chica de sus sueños.

—¿Lista para el concierto?— pregunto Arisa acomodando el piano frente al muelle.

—Por supuesto, su alteza—. Bromeó Tae.

—Aun no puedo creer que en un pueblo pesquero haya encontrado el amor, y menos aún que fuera con una princesa sirena…— dijo algo incrédula Arisa.

—El mundo funciona de maneras muy curiosas—. Comento Tae sonriendo.

Arisa silencio a Tae uniendo sus labios con los de la princesa sirena.

—Tu solo calla y disfruta el concierto, princesa—. Dicho eso Arisa comenzó a tocar y cantar.

—Lo que usted diga, mi reina.

**Fin… ¿?**


End file.
